wilted rose
by Messenger-angel-of-hope
Summary: the mouto pack was to portect the village of domino and after the vilagers have the pack killed yugi the soul survivor of the murrder still does his age old job
1. Chapter 1

Me: okay my first were wolf fic be nice

Knowledge: hey how com I don't have a part in this?

Me: because this is a yugioh fan fiction so we have no part in it

Other angels: not fair

Yugi: hi

Atem: can we get on with the story before this turns in to an angel war?

Wilted rose

-_=-_=-_=-_= normal p.o.v.=_-=_-=_-=_-

The night was peaceful the crickets chirped and the frogs crocked not a thing seemed off then heart barking pain filled howls cut through the night air like a steak knife through butter the villagers froze then smiled that was the call of orphaned pups with out families the werewolves were gone, and with only 4 pups left even if the slayer was soft hearted, they were dead.

-0o0o0o0o 8 years later o0o0o0o0-

The night was silent the nocturnal animals hiding or dead, with out the werewolves to help keep balance there was no way to live in peace. Then a fearful howl raced through the night. That howl sent shivers down every spin, the villagers looked up. That howl sounded like the one that was called every time the village was attacked. The villagers called it the wolf's battle cry. Six young wolves raced through the village the first was onyx with crimson on his ears and tail with eyes like liquid amethyst, behind and to the sides of him was two wolves one shiny ivory and dull white with spring green eyes, the other like the sand on the lake shore with eyes like the lavender fields, directly behind them was a gold wolf with amber colored eyes, followed by a large army. The men of the village rose drawing swords and pick axes from no where. the leader of the army stood up in front of the wall of men as the mayor stormed up to him his large black sword held in his hand the sword was a foot in with and four feet in length "what is it Redmond we got ride of the wolves as you asked, all of them that is left is a small male a pup. So why do you attack us?" the mayor asked

"We asked you to get rid of them so we could take over your land, the wolves felt it was their job to protect; you so we never got close enough to kill your men and take you females!" Redmond cackled "really Yia'ru did you truly think we wanted friend ship?" with that the army attacked. The villagers fought hard, but they were out numbered ten to one

0o0o0o0o mean while o0o0o0o0

Yugi whimpered the men were strong enough to take on five men at a time but not ten whimpering sadly he thought 'now what do we do as the chief said before he died and help them, or do we abandon them as we planed?'. Then he remembered

0o0o0o0o flash back o0o0o0o0

"Son what do you see" yugi's dad asked as he and yugi looked off leaders cliff

"I see all of the territory and in the left the human camp" yugi said his little tail waging

"Yes son very good and one day that will al be yours and when that day comes you will have to fight for it" his father spoke calmly

"when will that day come, Poppa?" yugi asked curiously

"on your sixteenth dark sun yugi that is also the day you take a mate" yugi's dad said in in a bored tone

Yugi whimpered and put his paw over his nose embarrassed

0o0o0o end of flash back o0o0o0

Yugi looked at his friends / we should go help them/ he asked through the mind link \why should we it isn't fair they killed our families\ Malik sent back /cause its our job and our chiefs last wish\ Joe snapped \ I agree with them Malik its our job and it's our sixteenth dark sun so we have to go and find a mate a young male or female from this village/Ryou pointed out Malik sighed and agreed so they all raised out into the town square to see all the men of the village chained in place, /well with them like this they will be powerless when we take our mates / yugi said looking on the bright side of the situation all the werewolves wagged their tails at that, then they noticed that all the children above fifteen harvests were tied in place in clusters each cluster was in a strait line so yugi transformed in to his human form. Some one gasped but yugi ignored them and began to speak " why are they tied like that?" his voice was that of a visiting prince's, smooth and rich, but not deep. that made him mysterious in a way, his speech was perfect yet he was a werewolf, "well their classified in the way their useful like these two" the guard near the children said pointing toward two of the boys 'they look like Ryou and Malik' yugi thought "they will be good for working in the field" he finished yugi nodded and turned to the leader of the army "You will retreat now and don't touch anything we like the way it is right now makes our day easier. You retreat now and we wont hurt you" yugi said calmly the leader of the army shuck his head meaning no "all right then a shadow game" yugi asked darkly "sure" the leader said calmly thinking what do I have to lose "all right the one of us that wins gets the village for a day and any thing we do in that day cant be undone" yugi stated the terms the leader nodded excepting the terms all of a sudden the world went black they were in the shadow realm "face your fears and concur them and you win." Yugi stated the rules "you cant call quits the first one to finish wins" then the game started

[o0o0o0 Later 0o0o0o]

The man slumped down "all of you over to my left" yugi said " you guard tell me all the gropes" he commanded "well the group with the one that looks like you and the one with the blue eyed tall boy is pleasure slaves, and the one with the two I showed is for all other types" he said quickly so as not to anger the wolves around yugi " and you just decided this now?" yugi asked "no sir their families have been teaching them this for years" the guard squeaked yugi nodded and transformed back in to a wolf to talk to Ryou, Malik and Joe /well what do you think/ he asked \ I want the one that looks like me\ Malik said immediately Ryou nodded \yeah me to I want my look alike to/ he said quickly /yes so do I. so do I, so I think that settles it for us three we each get our look a-like's/yugi said calmly /okay I know who I want\ said Joe /I want the one with blue eyes\ he decided. Yugi transformed "okay we know which ones we want" he said. The guard gaped then smiled moving over to the slaves. The girls pulled away as much as they could but yugi only smirked "we want two from each category and we'll show you the one we want" he said sounding sure of him self then he transformed yugi and the other wolves walked up to the place where the slaves were tied slowly like they were stalking prey then yugi and the Joe split from Ryou and Malik going towards the pleasure slaves and Ryou and Malik were going to the regular slaves. Yugi walked up to the slave that looked like him tacking the rope in his mouth he waited the guard cut the rope at its base then turned to Joe who had gone to the tall boy with blue eyes right beside of yugi's look alike the guard cut the rope and then went over to Ryou and Malik to cut the rope on their picks

-_=-_=-_=-_= yami's p.o.v. =_-=_-=_-=_-

I watched as the four wolves came running out and stopped to look around when they saw us, my friends and I , chained up their tails wagged like they were happy the the lead wolf looked at the jailer and transformed in to a smaller version of me his hair was like a black star and looking at him I thought he looks like me when I was fourteen summers old then he asked " why are they tied like that?" his voice was that of a visiting prince's, smooth and rich, but not deep. that made him mysterious in a way, his speech was perfect yet he was a werewolf, "well their classified in the way their useful like these two" the guard near us said pointing toward two of my friends "they will be good for working in the field" he finished the lead werewolf nodded and turned to the leader of the army "You will retreat now and don't touch anything we like the way it is right now makes our day easier. You retreat now and we wont hurt you" he said calmly the leader of the army shuck his head meaning no "all right then a shadow game" the werewolf asked darkly "sure" the leader said calmly "all right the one of us that wins gets the village for a day and any thing we do in that day cant be undone" the werewolf stated the terms the leader nodded excepting the terms I felt sick no mater what I knew something's would change drastically to day all of a sudden the world went black we all were in the shadow realm "face your fears and concur them and you win." The lead werewolf stated the rules "you cant call quits the first one to finish wins" then the game started

[o0o0o0 Later 0o0o0o]

The man slumped down and the shadow left "all of you over to my left" the lead werewolf said " you guard tell me all the gropes" he commanded "well the group with the one that looks like you and the one with the blue eyed tall boy is pleasure slaves, and the one with the two I showed is for all other types" he said quickly so as not to anger the werewolves " and you just decided this now?" the leader asked "no sir their families have been teaching them this for years" the guard squeaked I felt pain stab me yes me and Seto had faced this all our lives so had Bakura and Marik but only extremely tough guys could get them the lead werewolf nodded and transformed he seemed to talk to his followers then he transformed back "okay we know which ones we want" he said. The guard gaped then smiled moving over to us. The girls pulled away as much as they could but the werewolf only smirked "we want two from each category and we'll show you the one we want" he said sounding sure of him self then he transformed he and the other wolves walked slowly up like they were stalking prey to the place where we were tied then the leader and the gold wolf split from the other two and started coming towards me and Seto while the other two went toward Bakura and Marik. The onyx werewolf walked up to me and took the rope in his mouth then he waited the guard cut my rope at its base then turned to the gold wolf who had gone to Seto he cut his rope as well then moved on to the other wolves and cut my other two friends ropes

-_=-_=-_=-_= normal p.o.v.=_-=_-=_-=_-

Yugi pulled on the rope in his mouth as he began to walk toward the forest his friends behind him the boys stumbling along with them yugi dragged the boy that looked like him along harshly

me: review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yugi snarled, the human was so loud, and slow it had been 2 hours since they'd left the village and they'd only moved 20 miles.

The humans seemed to be dead on their feet, from running, jumping, and dodging around trees, over rivers and other barricades of the forest and the fear stench that radiated from them was almost more than he could bear.

Yugi sent a blood chilling glare over his shoulder at the 'slave'.

/lets stop the humans are dead on their feet/ he snarled to his friends they all sent back positive emotions in confirmation of their agreement

He turned and sat down Joe sat directly to the north meaning he was facing yugi

Ryou sat to the east on yugi's right

And Malik sat to the west on his left

The humans were unsure at first but they took the much needed breather and made the best use of it they could.

Once they caught they caught their breath the wolves started running again, this time the humans were ready and kept up better…At first.

But racing way faster then you're made to can and does take its toll

They were already tired from the first run so it was even harder to keep up, but they did not fight the poor wolves as much as the first time.

They had to stop five more times before they reached the safety of their cave.

The wolves dragged their 'slaves' in the cave. Yugi and his friends pulled the humans far in to the black cave.

Fifteen feet latter they hit a dead end, yami shivered hoping that the wolves planed to do something besides kill and eat them.

Yugi bounded forward and pressed his nose to the rock a light shone from behind, what yami now recognized as, a boulder the giant rock fell a way and yugi lead the captives in to the cave.

With a flick of his tale he signaled for the rock to close. He turned and looked at them then he let go of yami's rope as did his friends they walked over to a corner of the chamber trance forming in to a young man as did the other wolves

Yami jerked back word as he saw that two of the wolves looked just like his friends while the last one looked like he was made of gold

"Welcome to our home" the leader said "the ones that brought you here are responsible for you and if you try to escape our hurt any one our any thing they will have to punish you end of story"

Then he snapped and the binds on the boys fell away.

one by one they followed their new masters

::::::::::::::with Joe::::::::::::::

Seto followed along silently prepared for the worst

the tunnel was dark and damp little streams of water trickled down the rough hewn walls

until a light up ahead caught his eye

causally he picked up his pace as they came in sight of a opening in the until

seto slipped through after his captor and gasped at the sight beheld in front of him

carving's lined the walls

one side was in the likeness of wolves

and the other in the likeness of humans

the blond wolf-turned-human smirked

"the entire orolobo(1) line one day my statuette shall stand right after my fathers and my mate and most of my pups statuetts shall stand in the family emporium (2) and so it shall go on till the last pup of our kind who shall stand at the entrance of of colony den and shall guard or den for centuries to come."

smirking again the blond gave a sharp tug on the rope still around kibas neck "come along pet i have to take you to bed now" snickering the werewolf dragged him along to his room tieing the rope to a bed post "I'll be back soon pet but i warn you now when i get back don't say anything to night is the full moon and if something should draw my attention it could cause problems (3) and i don't want to hurt you the rope is only so my wolf wont see you as a threat." the blond smiled softly and raced out of the room

:::::::::::::::with Ryou:::::::::::::

"come on fluffy stop being a pain" the white werewolf snapped sharply dragging Bakura over to the entrance of his cave

Bakura had planted his feet as firmly as he could in the ground and still this shrimp was dragging him like one would drag a stubborn cat when taking it for a walk(4) finally he was pulled through a opening in the tunnel and in to a hall lined in statues "this is the blancocachorro's(5) line" the wolf-made-man said "now then come and i shall tie you to my bed so you don't run away while i go suffer the urges of the full moon and because of this say nothing when i get back" the boy/wolf smirked "not that i don't want to suffer the full moon but i dont want to hurt you which is what will happen if you speak"(6)

Ryou succeeded in tying Bakura up rather easily "bye bye" Ryou chirped racing away

::::::::with yugi::::::

Yami stumbled along after yugi as he strode down the tunnel and in to his chambers with there statue guards. " i am the last lobonegrojefe(7) alive and like it or not they were going to kill you or steal you innocece and i could not have that unfortunately to night is the full moon so me and my friends are going to be running on base instinct so we are going to have you tied up like your just a prisoner and a no threat but i warn you say anything to night and i wont be responsible for my actions"

::::::::with malik::::

marik followed his captor silently and with little objection he followed him through the tunnels and in to his room he did nothing until his captore tied him to the bed then he made a fuse " hey stop it you cant tie me like this its...its..." his captor glared "listen up kid if i dont my wolf will attack you and if you say ny thig to night you will regret it got it?" malik gave his captive no chance to argue instead he raced away from the rubialobo (8)room's

::::::::out side 5minuets later:::::::

the four wolves lifted their heads and howled their triumph to the moon anouther mounth they had survived all they needed was maits and there human side was refusing to let them take the boys unless they spoke to them when they got back be cause you cant ignore something talking to you

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

okay who shall get taken in the next chapter? marik or bakura _**REVIEW**_ if you want to now

and again no new chapter if i dont have three _**REVIEW's**_

and if you have a sugestion be surr to _**REVIEW**_

any other questions you MUST **_REVIEW_**to get the anwser

1. golf wolf

2. all none leader of the familys are put in the emporium

3. okay heres the deal the wolves want to mate the humans but the human side of the wolves know that the humans arent ready yett so are trying to stop their wolven nature from taking over and claiming the humans

4. i was six so yes i have done that before... at six...and seven...and eight ...okay all the way to thrirteen

5. white pup

6. same as 3

7. black wolf chief

8. blond wolf


	3. challenge

grinch that stole christmas. harry potter style

cast

grinch:tomriddle

sindy loo: harry potter

mayor: dumbles

max: sevrus snape

sindys older brotherrs: weasly twins

sindys mom and dad: sirius black and remius lupin

martha may who: minerva magonigal

officer: madeye moody

echo: malfoy sr

1conditions tom must turn good in the end

2cast must be filled and

3it must follow the story of the grinch that stole christmass as close as you remember


End file.
